1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a function to trim an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for trimming an image to a proper size is known. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-96486, a head portion and a chest portion of a person in an image are identified to perform a trimming of the image to a proper size.